


Backstabber

by Cardfighter_By_Maple



Series: Backstabber Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Original Character(s), backstabber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardfighter_By_Maple/pseuds/Cardfighter_By_Maple
Summary: When people pretend to be your friend and end up stabbing you in the back. A short story.





	Backstabber

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote years ago. I re-wrote it. It's about a person who use to be my friend who ended up stabbing me in the back.

I watch the light creep in through the darkness. Then I see you, standing there in the stream of light you let in. I wonder, Why? Why are you here? Is it to help me? To mock me?

Your reason’s for being here are still unknown. All you’re doing is standing there. Staring. You say nothing to me, so all I hear is the wind outside and the slight hitch in you breath when I make a movement.

You’ve hurt me. I want you to leave. But you stay, you want answers. As do I.

You finally move, you start to walk closer to me. Once you’ve approached me you lay your hand on my back. But as soon as your hand touches my back you pull you hand back as if you’ve been bitten. You find your hand wet. But with what you don’t know.

You hold your hand out to the stream of light being let in, to find it covered in a crimson red liquid. Blood? Your mind thinks. Soon your heart starts to race in fear or is it panic? Either way you turn your back and run from the room. Slamming the door shut. Leaving me in complete darkness once again.

I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this. But just leave me here, in the darkness, with a knife in my back.

Now you can say you’ve become a full-fledged backstabber.


End file.
